FALLEN ANGelS
by LBranford
Summary: ¿Quién pensaría que la magia, monstruos, fantasmas y brujas existen en la era moderna? El escepticismo de Edward F. Arvalle será puesto a prueba al trabajar para una misteriosa mujer hambrienta de recompensas. Serie enlazada con El Emblema Final.


_**Prólogo**_

_Algunas veces queremos regresar al pasado, pero en el futuro queremos regresar más veces al presente. El tiempo es pasado, presente y futuro que se recicla en cada instante para ser vivido y revivido._

_El mundo es un rompecabezas cuyas piezas cada uno de nosotros arma de diferente manera. Pero…_

_¿Qué es realmente lo que hace a una persona ser humano? ¿Es el sentir y desear? Experiencias, sensaciones y sentimientos… son aquellos que forjan un corazón humano._

_¿Cuál es la delgada línea que diferencia a humanos de demonios? Y de ángeles…_

Winters Whisper, Soft And Sweet  
Thought Theres Not A Hint Of A Breeze  
Moonlight Dancing On The Garden Wall  
As A gently Drifts Through The Trees  
Romance Take Flight On This Perfect Night  
While All Of The World Lays Sleeping  
Find This Heat As We Feel The Momento Of Love  
Drowning  
Drift Asleep With Your Hand In Mine  
Underneath The Blanket Of Stars  
Some Bird Singing In A Distant Place  
As We Share The World Of The Dawn...

~The Moment of Love-Keiko Lee

_**FALLEN ANGelS**_

**Capítulo 1**

_Miradas_

Era una tarde lluviosa, la cuál se aprestaba a charlas cálidas y alegres con los amigos ó tomar un buen café.

Pero Ed sólo quería que el reloj, arriba del escritorio del profesor marcara las 2:30, la hora de salida del instituto. Ya era viernes, la atmósfera de diversión y distracción inundaba el aula, y todo se veía invadidos por ella, quedando demostrado en la nula atención puesta en la clase del anciano profesor. Todos murmuraban sus planes para el fin de semana, el primero del nuevo curso, aunque solo había pasado pocos días del retorno a clases; "Vamos al cinema, que ya salió el último estreno del verano", decían algunos, "¿Qué les parece ir al bar chicas?, preguntaba una chiquilla a sus amigas, quién entre risitas miraban fijamente a Ed.

-¿Ahora quién invitará a salir a Edward?

-No tiene caso, tengo entendido que él sale de la ciudad casi todos los fines semana, además detesta que le inviten a salir.

-Quizás tengas razón, pero eso no quita el hecho de que es tan sexy.

Tanto cuchicheo empezó a molestar a Ed, quién aún no podía creer que aún faltaban 10 minutos para el toque de la campana. Se levantó de su asiento pidiendo permiso para ir a los sanitarios.

-Por supuesto Señor Arvalle, pero no demore tanto, resta pocos minutos para la salida.

Salía entonces del aula en dirección a los sanitarios. Inmediatamente al entrar tomó el primer mingitorio que encontró, bajando su bragueta y mirando hacia arriba, para segundos después volver a subirla y pasar a los lavamanos.

El enorme espejo del baño de hombres reflejaba a un joven de 17 años, de rostro atractivo, cabello castaño algo desordenado así como cejas delgadas del mismo tono que precedían a unos ojos negros profundos, una nariz recta de y unos labios delgados para finalizar con un mentón fino acompañado de un cuello delgado. Debido a que era viernes, el instituto permitía que el alumnado vistiera casual ese día. Ed traía puesto una chaqueta marrón, con las mangas dobladas hasta el medio brazo, con cuello alto de color negro desabrochada, debido a esto, se podía apreciar una camiseta blanca pegada al cuerpo, que evidenciaba el buen estado físico de Ed, en el cuello colgaba una corbata azul de lino, mal anudada, pero que le daba estilo y distinción. Sus manos enfundadas con guantes de cuero rojos. Su pantalón de mezclilla negro hacía buen par con sus botas estilo militar.

Empezó entonces Ed a lavar sus manos y rostro, y al levantar la mirada pudo ver en el espejo el reflejo de una mujer vestida de negro.

-¿Qué carajo?

Se dio la vuelta para buscar aquella mujer, sin embargo se tranquilizó, creyendo que solo era una alucinación.

Apenas si entraba al aula y la campana hizo su trabajo, el de anunciar la hora de salida, por lo que sólo pasó a coger sus pertenencias.

Mientras salía, algunos de sus compañeros se le acercaron preguntándole:

-¿Te apetece ir al billar camarada? , quizás podamos beber un poco.

-No me interesa, no tengo tiempo para estupideces-respondió Ed.

-De acuerdo esta bien-los muchachos miraban acongojados a Ed, un poco molestos, quizás, pero a este parecía no importarle en lo absoluto.

Cruzaba el pasillo e inmediatamente escuchó que alguien le llamaba, al buscar a esa persona miró a lo lejos que tras un enrejado una joven le saludaba afanosamente, a la vez que se protegía de la incesante lluvia con un paraguas.

Era su novia, Astrid, de escasos 15 años, cursaba el primer año de preparatoria, de estatura mediana que casi llegaba a la altura del pecho de Ed. Una larga cortina de cabello negro caía por su espalda casi a las caderas; su rostro y piel blanca hacían resaltar sus expresivos ojos rojos, su pequeña nariz y labios los hacían deseables. Portaba aún su uniforme escolar; un suéter color negro con un escudo de búho con las alas desplegadas con una leyenda que rezaba "Instituto Athena Labor Et Virtus", tapando su blusa blanca con encajes, su falda de el mismo tono negro hasta las rodillas, con calcetas blancas y zapatos de hebilla lustrados. En fin era una belleza vistiendo con elegancia.

Ed cruzó el césped del jardín para llegar al enrejado que lo separaba de su amada, para recibirla con un beso en la boca.

-Tonta, te dije que iría por ti a la escuela, espérame en el parquecillo -decía Ed mientras besaba la nuca de Astrid.

-De acuerdo, no tardes-dijo Astrid sonriente y se alejó.

Ed apresuró el paso para salir de las instalaciones, mientras encaminaba a la salida, varios alumnos se despidieron afablemente de él.

-Idiotas-pensaba.

Ed era bastante conocido entre el alumnado, era reconocido por sus buenas notas (que procuraba mantener), atractivo y llegaba a robar la atención de la mayor parte de las chicas del instituto, aunque este ni siquiera reparaba en la existencia de sus admiradoras, pero era un placer casi carnal el saber que tanta gente lo aclamaba, admiraba y envidiaba.

Él no era tan diferente de sus padres, su padre era un reconocido empresario de la ciudad, mientras que su madre era bastante famosa en el mundo del teatro. Sus allegados afirmaban que fácilmente Ed podía dedicarse a lo que fuese, con el atractivo y belleza de ambos padres y su intelecto podía llegar lejos.

Unos minutos más tarde, Ed y Astrid se encontraban en aquel parquecillo, los dos abrazados y fundidos en uno, cuando de pronto Ed recarga contra la pared a Astrid, aprisionándola entre sus brazos, que decidió bajar para con una mano levantar la falda de la muchacha poco a poco, acariciando sus piernas, mientras con la otra desabotonaba el suéter, y ella sujetándose del cuello de él.

-Ed, por favor, aún no-repetía constantemente Astrid.

Tras decirlo Ed finalmente la soltó, para sentarse en una de las pocas bancas que no estaban mojadas por la constante lluvia, pasando sus dedos entre su cabello.

-¿Y cuándo es entonces Astrid?-preguntó-. No soy bienvenido en tu casa lo sabes, y te llevaría a la mía, pero mi madre tiene una tendencia a violar la privacidad de los demás.

-No lo sé, lo siento Ed-respondió Astrid, mientras secaba su cabello y arreglaba su uniforme.

-Vamos, no te disculpes por todo Astrid.

-Perdón, ¿podríamos salir mañana?

-Por supuesto niña, estaré todo el día libre.

-Nos veremos aquí, mañana-se despidió Astrid con un beso.

-Está bien, hasta mañana.

Tras despedirse, Ed reparó en su reloj, las 2:50, si no se daba prisa, perdería el autobús y echó a correr por la calle. Al llegar a la parada de autobuses se dio cuenta con pesar que el autobús lo había dejado. Frustrado, sacó su celular, y empezó a escribir un mensaje a su madre, para que enviara a alguien por él. Antes de enviar la misiva, el pequeño reloj virtual de su celular marcó las 3:00 de la tarde, y nubarrones empezaron a oscurecer el cielo, y un silencio incomodo inundó la calle. De la nada un bus de color negro apareció e hizo su parada. Ed se sintió extrañamente atraído hacía él. Subió en la unidad, y le entregó un billete de 5 al chofer, quién lo rechazó, indicándole que tomará asiento.

No había nadie dentro del autobús, por lo que decidió sentarse hasta el fondo del mismo. Unos instantes luego para su sorpresa junto a él estaba sentada la misma mujer que había visto en el sanitario. No había reparado con anterioridad en el aspecto de ella; alta, delgada, vestía con sobriedad, bufanda negra cubría su cuello, una blusa blanca hacía conjunto con un ajustado corsé de cuero negro que acentuaba sus senos pequeños pero prominentes, en los que lucía un sostén de encaje negro. Una minifalda negra hacía lucir sus sensuales piernas y calzaba zapatos de tacón alto, en resumen, una figura sobrecogedora. Pero a Edward lo que más llamo su atención fue el rostro de esa mujer, blanco, casi pálido, alargado, labios carnosos de un rosado increíble, nariz delicada y fina, orejas sin lóbulo, y su cabello zaino peinado con sumo cuidado y esos ojos plomizos, los cuáles hicieron que Ed se perdiera en ellos.

Cuando Ed volvió en si, estaba tirado en la banqueta, a solo unos cuantos metros de su hogar, al cuál entró. No había nadie, y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina en donde encontró una nota pegada al refrigerador, el cual indicaba que su comida estaba en el horno, y sus padres volverían en la noche.

Sencillamente Ed subió a su habitación sin siquiera comer, quitó se entonces su chaqueta y camiseta. Se recostó en su cama, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

No podía dejar de pensar en Astrid, y el encuentro de esa tarde lo dejo insatisfecho, por lo cuál metió su mano dentro del pantalón...

-¿Con que fumando eh?-dijo una voz- Vamos niño, eso te hará mal y lo sabes...je, je, je...

Ed se levantó con rapidez buscando de donde venía esa voz.

-Oye, aquí estoy, niño-respondió aquella voz, que provenía de una mujer, sentada al borde de la cama.

Era la mujer del autobús, quién con una sonrisa pícara se acercó a Ed, mientras cogía la mano de este pasándola entre sus pechos, y con ello Ed miraba con incredulidad a la mujer.

-La vida es bastante corta como para que gastes tu tiempo en fumar esa porquería-decía mientras quitaba el cigarrillo de la boca de Ed y tiraba al piso, pisándolo con la punta del zapato-es una lástima que no pueda quedarme por mucho tiempo, porque de lo contrario no necesitarías hacértelo a ti mismo, yo podría complacerte y más.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó Ed.

-Edward Faye Arvalle, me temo informarte que sólo te restan 6 meses de vida.

* * *

Fuck! ¿Por qué no hay algo así como la clasificación T+16? Sería más sencillo...vamos que este trabajo no es precisamente demasiado adulto, pero tampoco es para niños o pubertos. Hay un poco de todo; fanservice, misterio, comedia, suspenso, folclore, mitología... (mención honorífica al fanservice).


End file.
